When You Look At Me I Feel Things
by Voices of Reasons
Summary: Rule 1: Limit the personal shit. Originally under Drabbles.


An Ian character study. These are a little scrambled. Reproducing thoughts. I do this because how I think is usually along this line, skipping from one thing then backtracking. Sorry if I'm weird.

_Summary: Rule 1: Limit the personal shit._

There is literally no owning going on here. Showtime is teasing me with drawn out discussions. These characters are not mine. The storyline is barely mine and I'm not even sure I was in charge of these ideas.

* * *

When You Look At Me (I Feel Things) by *VOR*

Ian spent a lot of time with Mickey nowadays. One of the side effects of offering the boy you're currently fucking a job in a position that didn't even exist.

But even before that splendid idea Ian still spent a lot of time around Mickey. Most of the time Mandy was there with them, but that didn't keep him from sneaking looks at Mickey.

Sneaking looks, of course, soon led to sneaking off.

When Mandy started commenting on how often he went to the bathroom he knew it was time to come up with a new plan of attack.

He tried a lot of different things, but nothing lasted more than a short while. There was one week when he became the clumsiest person on earth. He managed to spill a lot of food and beer on himself. It was originally only supposed to be a onetime thing; it escalated quickly like most things seemed to do with Mickey. The memory of that week conjured up images of Mickey sucking beer off his dick, ending up fucking in the shower, and wearing clothes that smelled like beer, sweat, and cigarettes.

That came to a stop when Mickey yelled at him for "wasting their fucking beer".

Mandy and Lip were starting to get suspicious anyway.

Anyway he spent a lot of time around Mickey now and they had seemed to come to some kind of silent mutual agreement.

**Rule 1: Limit the personal shit.**

**Rule 2: Absolutely no emotional shit. (DO NOT CRY GALLAGHER!)**

**Rule 3: No kissing. (I **_**will**_** cut your tongue out)**

It was strange how all of their silent rules had invisible threats attached.

To Ian the boundaries meant that they were headed somewhere. After all, he could deal with limits as long as it was leading to something else. I mean he still got to talk. The best thing was he got Mickey to talk. Ian loved listening to Mickey talk to him. When Mickey was talking Ian shut up. He could sense that Mickey never talked to anybody. The things Mickey thought often bothered him, especially when he started saying that his life wasn't going anywhere. Ian had learned things about Mickey so he could see that the future or lack thereof was starting to bother him too.

He wanted to say something but he always kept Rule 1 in mind.

He could wait.

~V****O****R~

Ian didn't know what he and Mickey were doing but he hoped it didn't backfire anymore than it already had. He didn't exactly want to end up on the news as this year's gay bullying story. He didn't exactly want to live his life hiding either. One of the many reasons he had to get out of the Southside.

Whenever he actually had any peace and quiet he would think about what could be in his future.

He wanted to talk to someone about it but everyone else was too busy running around trying to make money and involved with their own problems. He didn't want to bother them.

He and Lip spoke about it occasionally, but Lip generally didn't have the best things to say about his future at West Point or in the military.

It rapidly seemed like the only person he could actually talk to was Mickey. Every time he brought it up he could tell that Mickey didn't actually want to talk about it so Ian didn't bring it up to him much either.

Sometimes though Ian wanted to be a bit selfish. Rule 1 could go fuck itself.

Mickey hadn't run away yet at least.

~V**O**R~

Mickey didn't seem to be too anxious to get away from him at all really.

He didn't mind working at the Kash and Grab with him in the first place.

He didn't mind making sexual comments to him in the middle of the Kash and Grab.

He didn't leave as soon as they had sex.

He seemed to actively be trying to get along with Lip.

He was always looking at Ian. Mostly sex-now looks. Sometimes, I-can't-believe-this-is-really-fucking-happening-looks.

Ian could actually see the fight or flight mentality in Mickey's eyes from time to time.

Ian had to be staring. He was noticing entirely too much.

Mickey was still around though. He hadn't lived the life of a coward.

~V*O*R~

Mickey smiled more.

Ian liked to make Mickey smile. He liked to try his best at least. He was actually never really sure what it was that made Mickey smile. Mickey smiled at the oddest times. Ian went out of his way to make those smiles occur, to make Mickey look at him.

Maybe it was working.

~VOR~

Ian felt like they were getting past some shit, not that he would tell Mickey that in so many words.

He tried not to react when Mickey stared at him like Mickey ignored when Ian stared in turn.

If this really was turning into anything it wouldn't do to fuck it up over something trivial.

That was why Ian didn't mind the boundaries. He was sure that one by one the rules would get tossed aside, except maybe the no being emotional thing. He was pretty sure that one was set in stone.

Anyway he was sure Rule 1 would fall first. Then maybe they could actually figure this shit out.

Luckily Ian was pretty patient.

He could wait.

* * *

Review with some ideas and I might turn them into really short drabbles or really long stories. Reviews cause guilt. Guilt gets better updates faster. Hope it was everything I hoped it would be.


End file.
